runnerhubfandomcom-20200214-history
Hakanotaka-Gumi
Hatonotaka Gumi The Hatonotaka Gumi was formed by Jurietto Hatonotaka, previously known as Jurietto Capuleto, the daughter of recently deceased Oyubun Capuleto. The Gumi is aligned with the greater Shotozumi Rendo, and specifically Keiko Shotozumi. It is comprised of the remnants of the Capuleto Yakuza Kobun, Jury herself, Ram the O.R.C. activist and bouncer, Ty the child rigger, Gekido the hellhound guard dog, and the Night Angels. GMs wishing to utilize the Hakanotaka Gumi please see the Jury Johnson page. Specialties The Hakanotaka Gumi Specializes in wetwork, using converted bunraku ninja, and sokaya, using the remnant of the Capuleto Yakuza kobun as muscle. The sokoya is performed on a dock in Tacoma. Both the muscle and assassins operate a gambling den in Tacoma which acts as both a cover and a base of operations for the Gumi. Background The Gumi was formed from the Ambition of it’s Oyuban Jurietto Hakanotaka. After a betrayal due to the xenophobic tendancies of the late Capuleto Oyuban, Jury met with Keiko Shotozumi, daughter of the Shotozumi Oyuban and acquired her support. In exchanging for cleaning house on an underperforming Kobun of the Shotozumi, the Hakanotaka were permitted the bunraku and sokoya businesses that Kobun had been operating. Due to the tendancies of the Hakanotaka, the bunraku parlor was abolished in favor of a gambling den that covered for their wetwork operations. Jury Jury (Jurietto Hakanotaka) is of average build and height for an eighteen year old girl of Japanese descent. She is ruthless in business, but has a soft spot well beneath the surface. She is the Oyuban of the Gumi. The Night Angels The Assassins of the Hakanotaka Gumi are the bunraku of the previous establishment. They all had irreparable damage to their personalities, having digital personalities covering their own frail personalities (Blank Slate Trait). After much therapy the digital personalities were the ones that persisted. This was possible due to the influence of Doctor Joan Watson who was liberated from the Horizon Media Facility by a team of runners including Maze, Entity, Method, Mac Tire, and Carl Prince. Her corporate SIN was burned when the team used slab to fake her death and subsequent “incineration”. The ex-bunraku’s skill wires and other cyberware, which was only a reminder of their enslavement were removed, and a large amount of bioware was used to fill the hole in their souls. This was accomplished by acquiring “Miracle” Max, the famed surgeon turned cyberdoc who fell out of favor with the Empress of Japan when he killed someone associated with her in surgery, due the patient failing to disclose information pertinent to the surgery. The Empress banished him to the docks of Tacoma and menial work. A team of runners including Plink, Maze, The Brit, Maple, and Corsair got his Shiawase SIN burned and he joined Jury bringing a truckload of ill gotten bioware. ' ' Jury calls her coterie The Night Angels, or Her Angels conversationally. They are content with their lot in life, a marriage of flesh and code in their mind. They are extremely devoted to Jury, so much so that she is able to "reward" them by assigning to watch "the young master", also known as babysitting Ty. Due to this, all enjoy the hobbies of a five year old Japanese boy, including anime, action figures, and comic books. It is also important to note that while many of the bunraku adjusted well to the life of the assassin, some chose to specialize in different ways. Some solely work in the gambling den. Others work in an administrative capacity. Events of the Hub In order to buy some good will with the Shotozumi and continue to keep them happy, Jury hired a team of runners (Twitch, Corsair, and Slender) to capture an ex-Kobun of the Shotozumi who had embezzled and fled into hiding. Category:Organized Crime